


Memories are just like Snowflakes

by loozje



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Hints at romance, M/M, Multi, Murata remembers past lives, SecretSanta2016, trapped in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loozje/pseuds/loozje
Summary: Written for heytsuki on tumblr for the Kyou kara Maou! Secret Santa 2016.When spending the night among his friends Murata remembers an event from his past life as the Daikenja of when he, Shinou and Rufus got trapped during a snowstorm.Might contain some spoilers for people who haven't listened to Drama CD 43 - Secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Drama CD 43 here: https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=MaruMA:DramaCD43:Track1

It wasn’t unusual for Murata Ken to spend some of his nights lounging around in the royal bedroom, whether he was invited or not. It was certainly warmer than his room at the temple – not even a group of young virgin women could bring enough heat to reduce that terrible draft – and here Murata had a chance of goading his best friend Shibuya into another Murakenzu. Though with the way the king was yawning it would seem that their comedy act would have to wait.

“Nee, Shibuya, if you’re that tired it’s okay to finish the rest tomorrow.”

“No way! Absolutely not! It’s Christmas Eve, Murata, Christmas. And I, who is playing the role of Santa, cannot slack off until every present is wrapped.” Shibuya says stubbornly before trying to keep another yawn at bay. Lord von Bielefeld, the other occupant of the room, had already lost his battle with sleep and was now peacefully drifting off in Shibuya’s lap. He looked content, with Shibuya brushing his fingers through the golden locks, and Murata had to briefly suppress an emotion he wasn’t quite comfortable with naming yet.

“Either way,” the king continued, “We’re almost done.” And indeed, between the mess consisting of wrapping paper, strings, and cards lay enough presents for every child of the many staff members who worked in the castle. One extra-large and extravagant present for the princess, containing a carefully selected gift both her fathers had picked out for her, sat separately from the rest. “I only have to finish these last two and all that will be left is to put them in the bag.”

Shibuya diligently resumed his wrapping.

When the light of the fire reflects in the wrapping paper Murata’s eyes were immediately drawn to the hearth. It had been burning for quite some time now and the embers glowed red with much-needed warmth. Winter had taken a cold turn and the snow was piling up outside. With the way it was going the princess would get her wish and would get to build that snowman she wanted. Though Murata suspected the king would be out of the front doors long before her.

Murata couldn’t take his eyes away from the snow. Even the sound of Shibuya wrapping and Lord von Bielefeld’s soft snores faded away for a second. And just like that it was over and time seemed to move again. With Shibuya so consumed by the presents Murata felt it safe to grimace. And here he thought his control of his memory had been perfect, but it would seem flashes of pasts that weren’t really his but then again were still could pop up unwanted.

It had been a night, quite similar to this. Three people in front of a fire while the snow was raging outside. A semblance so strong Murata couldn’t ignore it.

He had been the Daikenja then, the previous life he was known for. And Shinou had been there too. Murata wondered what the people would say if they knew that even _he_ had trouble remembering their true names.

Memory is a funny thing you see. Sometimes you can recall things as if you just experienced them seconds ago, with details you didn’t even think you had noticed. Other times memories were tightly locked away, hidden under other useless information that wouldn’t let you find what you had been looking for. And on some rare occasions memories were just memories, even if you hadn’t really experienced them yourself.

This had been a pleasant memory though. And after his slight annoyance had passed away he might even be glad this sprung upon him. Good memories were so few and far in between. Maybe, he would indulge himself. Just this once.

-*-*-*-

The double black had never been so glad to see a single cabin in the wilderness before. During another one of the quests Shinou had whimsically decided to go on they had been caught by a surprise snowstorm. Turns out not even Shinou could control the weather. Yet.

The Daikenja was occasionally shooting worried glances at Shinou. All of their clothes had gotten soaked and even Rufus’ desperate attempts with fire magic wasn’t enough to keep them from shivering. So the lonely abandoned cabin was gladly welcomed by all three of them.

They hurried inside and quickly closed the door. A quick scan told them the building had been abandoned in a hurry. Cabins were hanging half open and the table still had some bowls on them. The family that had lived her had probably gotten interrupted during dinner. It was sad, the Daikenja supposed, but after realizing they had left almost all their possessions he didn’t feel too bad. At least now they would have food and other necessities.

“What luck that we stumbled upon this house.” Rufus said relieved now that His Majesty was no longer in danger of freezing to death.

“Hmph. How weak. That we had to rely on luck.” Shinou scoffed and promptly sat down in the comfiest looking chair, legs wide and arms crossed.

“Your Majesty?”

“Just let him sulk, Rufus.” The Daikenja finally deemed it right to interfere. “He’s just grumpy because he’s cold and wet.”

“I’m not sulking!”

Well, try to explain that pout then.

“No matter. There’s an issue we need to address first. Your Majesty, Rufus, please take off your clothes.”

Their reactions were imminent. Shinou half shot up from his chair, now much more interested, resting his head on his hands, while Rufus hugged her chest and turned away with a beginning blush. He probably could have worded that better, the Daikenja realized, but the damage had already been done.

“Could this be. . . My Daikenja, are you finally showing us your dark side.” Shinou said with glee, the smile on his face infuriating.

“So even sir Daikenja has thoughts like this. . .”

“No you two!” He couldn’t believe he had to raise his voice. “We need to get out of these wet clothes or we’re going to freeze.”

Shinou only started that low chuckle of his that left the Daikenja feeling quite quaint.

“Relax, my Daikenja. I was just kidding. I would be different if you were two beautiful women, of course.”

“I-I-I’m going to start a fire. Please excuse me.” Rufus announced promptly and turned to the empty hearth.

“Did I say something wrong?” Shinou asked, genuinely confused and the Daikenja could barely restrain a sign. Honestly, this man could be so brilliant and clueless at the same time. Luckily that’s why he had him at his side, to notice the things the king didn’t.

“Just let Rufus be. A fire will be helpful.”

“He’s not going to overexert himself though? He’s been using his maryoku all day.”

“Are you worried? That’s not like you.” The Daikenja said with a faint smile and Shinou’s eyes were drawn to him again.

“I do care about my people, you know. I’m not completely heartless.”

It was such an offhanded comment that the Daikenja felt himself grow fonder of this man, not that he would ever directly say it out loud. Instead he made sure that Shinou was still watching him before saying.

“I know.”

It was Shinou who broke eye contact first, opting instead to watch Rufus light up the small logs.

“. . . If you know then stop questioning me.”

“But if I don’t who will.” Shinou turned to him again. “Now, undress. I wasn’t kidding when I said it was urgent.”

The moment was lost and Shinou finally started to undress. From the corner of his eye the Daikenja shot a quick look to Rufus. Her movements had slowed down and she was now nervously looking anywhere but Shinou’s increasingly naked body. He supposed he should give her a way out.

“Rufus.” He addressed her kindly while unclasping his cape. “After we finish undressing can you go look for some dry clothes. It’s probable that the previous owners left some behind.”

“R-Right, sir Daikenja.” Rufus stammered as she still struggled to keep her eyes from wandering. “Actually, why don’t I go look for them right now.”

They both watch as she hurries from the room and hastily closes the door behind her.

“Now that I think about it, I have never seen Rufus undress with us before.” Shinou says after he resumes undressing. “He must be very shy.”

“Don’t go prying later.” The Daikenja immediately warns him. He takes the discarded wet clothes and hangs them on some antlers that are mounted on the wall next to the hearth. It would take a while for them to dry completely if not the entire night.

Shinou moves towards the window and seems completely comfortable strolling around naked in someone else’s house. The Daikenja, on the other hand, feels too much exposed, too vulnerable, even here in a lonely cabin with people he should trust. Instead, he sits, his leg over his other, covering his parts, and quietly obverses his king.

Thoughts seemed to possess Shinou’s mind, coupled with a faint impatience. It wouldn’t be long now before Shinou would give them voice.

“You’re quiet.” Shinou said as he turned to him. “This is just a minor setback, you know. As soon as the snow lets up we’ll be out of here and achieve our goal.”

“You’re right.” The Daikenja said and Shinou seemed to beam with pride at the words. “Something like this won’t stop us. But I still feel like I have to tell you to be more careful.”

“It’s not like I’m reckless.” Shinou immediately argued.

“I never said you were.” He was arrogant, full of himself and bratty even, but not reckless. Shinou didn’t play to lose. “But you do lose your edge when things don’t go your way.”

Shinou seemed ready to argue some more but eventually resigned himself to the only person he would ever allow himself to.

“But that’s why I have you, my Daikenja. You, my number one strategist, would never allow me to fail.”

“And what if I’m no longer here.” The Daikenja barely whispered. They lived dangerous lives and he didn’t know if he would walk next to his king forever. Shinou however didn’t seem to appreciate the unspoken advice. Instead a scowl worthy of a Maou clouded his face and he marched over to where the Daikenja was sitting, looming over him.

“Are you planning on-“ He spat out.

“No.” The Daikenja said firmly, keeping his gaze steady. Shinou’s nose flared for a second before his features relaxed again.

“Then don’t talk like that.”

It seemed neither were very comfortable with the silence that followed and their gaze broke. As the Daikenja instead focused on Shinou’s drying hair he wondered if perhaps he should continue, no matter how uneasy the subject was for both of them. But Shinou never gave him the chance.

“You seem cold.” The man spoke as he traced his fingers over the Double Black’s goosebumps. The Daikenja swallowed. When had those appeared?

It was of course that moment that Rufus decided to come back.

“Your Majesty, Sir Daikenja, I found some- !!!” Her voice broke in a high shrill after she saw the position the two of them were in, her hand immediately clasped itself over her eyes while she held the clothes she had found for them out in a shaky hand. “I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to walk in on-!”

“Ah, Rufus, perfect timing.” Shinou said unfazed and he strolled over to her to grab the clothes. “Hmm, let’s see which one will suit me best. Huh? They’re all the same.”

“These were all I could find, Your Majesty. It seemed like the owners all had the same hideous taste.”

And indeed, the outfit Shinou handed him wasn’t very flattering. Similar to what Rufus and Shinou were now wearing the Daikenja was clothed in a red woolen sweater, abundantly decorated by the makes apparent love for red nosed reindeers. The pants at least, although also a striking red, were of a normal cut and lined with white fur.

“Well, at least there is no one to see His Majesty dressed like that.” The Daikenja muttered, now no longer shivering.

“What are you talking about, my Daikenja. We match, don’t we.”

“We all match.” Rufus added more for herself.

“This cabin is getting stranger by the minute though. Are you sure you didn’t find anything else, Rufus?” Now that they were no longer in danger of freezing to death it would be wise to take a closer look at their shelter. They still didn’t know why the owners had left in a hurry.

“None, Sir Daikenja. Just stacks of red sweaters and some fur lined coats.”

“Hmmm, I think I want to know more about the people who lived here.” The Daikenja said, his hand coming to rest on his chin. “I propose we invite ourselves for a little tour.”

“Anything you want.” Shinou said with that confident grin of his.

“You know I’m going to hold you to that someday soon.”

After a quite look in the bedroom Rufus had already checked out, and confirmed the owners love for red and white themed clothes, they advanced to the rest of the house.

The kitchen was next. It was a humble one, nothing like the ones the staff used when they held court at one of the many castles, nor was it as big as the makeshift kitchen tents hastily set up at the camp sites.

It was also surprisingly quite modern. It had an oven and even a water pipe system that seemed to come from a water barrel outside. Though that one would have likely frozen with this weather.

The cabinets, however, were fully stocked. Most contained food that was easily preservable and they found some salted meats and smoked fish. 

“Well, the good news is that even if we’re going to be snowed in we won’t starve.” The Daikenja said with a satisfied smile. Sure, he hadn’t cooked much in a while and Shinou wasn’t allowed to cook anything after last time – he just didn’t have the patience – but between himself and Rufus he supposed they could whip up something edible.

“I have some better news.” Shinou said while searching through some other cabinets. “I found their alcohol stash.”

“Put that back.” The Daikenja responses immediately.

“You never let me have any fun.” Shinou nearly whined. They both knew it wasn’t true. The Daikenja was far too lenient with Shinou. But he couldn’t help it. There was something about his king that drew you in. Damn it, Shinou, for being so. . .

“I wonder what kind of person His Majesty becomes after drinking?” Rufus said contemplating, having returned from gathering some snow to turn into water.

“Why, Rufus. I have an amazing tolerance. I never get drunk.” Shinou boasted, but wisely set the alcohol back down.

“This guy, he turns into a clingy old lecher.” The Daikenja deadpanned. 

“Oi, don’t tell him that so casually. Don’t listen to him, Rufus. I’m the perfect drunk.”

“I want to see it, the face His Majesty makes when drunk.” Rufus’ smile was so sweet both Shinou and the Daikenja felt themselves lost for words for a few seconds before the Daikenja returned the smile.

“W-well, if we’re not going to drink we might as well check the rest of the rooms.” Shinou said as he walked past them muttering something about Siegbert having iron self-control. As expected, a smile like that was enough to floor even the smoothest of men. Though the Daikenja still wasn’t sure if Shinou was aware of Rufus’ true gender. Probably not.

As they left the kitchen the Daikenja lingered a bit behind the two and he briefly checked to see if Shinou was out of earshot before whispering to Rufus.

“Nothing this man could do could make you hate him, huh?”

Rufus slowed her pace and started walking next to him, very aware of the real meaning behind the words.

“The same goes for you, too. Right, Sir Daikenja?” She replied in the same knowing tone, both of their eyes never leaving their king’s back. With a finality the Daikenja realized they never stood a chance.

“I’d rather not find out if that’s true.” He finally settled on saying. He didn’t have to look to feel Rufus agree.

“I think this is the only room we haven’t checked.” Shinou said as he abruptly stopped in front of a single door at the end of a hallway.

“Why would this room be located so far from the others?” Rufus asked as they caught up, standing on the tip of her toes to peer over Shinou’s shoulders. It was a good question, the Daikenja thought and he looked for any other abnormalities.

The door creaked heavily as Shinou swung it open and they saw that it wasn’t technically a room. Instead it revealed an old staircase that let straight into the darkness.

“A basement?” The Daikenja said surprised. He certainly wouldn’t have pecked this cabin to have one. The building was located on a solid rock, digging out a decent sized basement would have been a pricy business.

“Hmmm, this certainly makes me curious.” Shinou hummed, trying to peer inside.

“Please, Your Majesty, allow me.” Rufus jumped to the front and lighted her fire once more. The Daikenja felt better knowing that she would go first if something were to happen and not Shinou, but at this rate Rufus would overexert herself. Shinou knew it too.

“Rufus.” He warned her.

“I’ll keep it small. I’ll be fine.” And under the watchful eyes of Shinou and the Daikenja she traveled down the stairs.

The small light twinkled gently in her hands and lighted the path enough for them to see.

“There appears to be no one here.” Rufus yelled up as she had reached the bottom. Shinou and the Daikenja soon joined her.

The Daikenja surveyed the room, tracing his hand on the wall left to him. As expected the walls were made of the same rock the room had been carved out of. He shifted his weighted from one foot to the other, checking for any signs of breaking. Though the wooden floor underneath them squeaked whenever they walked, it seemed to hold up pretty well.

After inspecting their close surroundings Rufus sent her flame forward. This time they could see a couple of benches, littered with work tools. Saws in all sizes lay together with chisels, drills and gouges. Shinou strolled over and picked up one of the knives before turning his eyes on the projects the tools had been creating. It was a small wooden horse on wheels, fasten with a string around its collar. Shinou pulled the rope gently and moved the horse along.

“It’s a toy workshop.” The Daikenja said as he spotted more and more toys laying around and picked up a nearby wooden miniature of a warrior. Though unfinished, the details on the woodworks were near astonishing and the Daikenja could just make out a carved frown on the warrior’s tiny face.

Without a reason he put the miniature in his pocket, feeling the strange urge to keep the figurine.

From the corner of his eye the Daikenja could see Rufus freeze. She had previously been testing some of the toys too, her flame swinging a bit from side to side, but now her movements had stilled.

“Rufus, are you alright?” The Daikenja asked as he followed her line of sight.

It was the back wall, the one furthest from the stairs so they hadn’t seen it previously. Hanging on it, from top to bottom were shelves stacked with doll heads. Some were small, others large with wisps of hair hanging from their crowns. But they all had the same unnerving glass eyes that stared into nothingness.

“I don’t know.” Shinou said as he came to stand next to them, his fingers over his chin in a pose that would be more proper in an art gallery. “I kind of like the aesthetic it has going on.”

Rufus didn’t seem to think so and after the initial shock had worn off her hands started shaking furiously.

Someone must have shifted their weight because the floorboard creaked again. Rufus eeped before accidentally letting her flame go out.

They had expected total darkness to follow after their only source of light went out but were surprised when a green glow seemed to echo off the wall.

The glow came from the dolls eyes, Hundreds of little lights faintly flickering in the dark, shining their faint glow on the head themselves, making them appear to be floating. The Daikenja hoped it was only his imagination but the pupils that had before just stared aimlessly ahead now seemed to be turned on them.

The three made their decision unanimously and slowly backed away to the stairs. Once up they shut the door, locked it and in Rufus’ case even welded the lock close. It wasn’t until Shinou and Rufus had placed the wardrobe in front of the entrance that they felt remotely at ease.

“You know what. Maybe I could use a drink right now.” The Daikenja said after the whole ordeal, the toy warrior still in his pocket.

An hour or so later they had sat down in front of the fire. Wanting to remain as close as possible to the fire they had dragged the beds into the living room. Now with blankets and pillows all around them and their bellies full with the soup they had made, they were cozying in the warmth of the flames. They had also dragged all the bottles of wine with them, one and a half were already emptied.

“Why is it,” Shinou asked after they had opened the third bottle. “That even though I’m king I still don’t have beautiful ladies hanging off me. You would think they’d come swarming. But no, I’m always either in a meeting or on the battlefield. I mean, I absolutely love the thrill of battle, but it would be even more perfect if afterward I could have a woman or two.

“Oh how terrible.” The Daikenja said sarcastically, his words slurring a bit more than he’d like. Rufus just giggled lightly at the playful mockery, her cheeks glowing with a healthy red. “Whatever shall you do.”

“His Majesty sure has no luck huh.” Rufus said, a giggle ringing on every word.

“See. Rufus gets it.” Shinou said and he swung his arm around her.

“Careful.” The Daikenja warned as the action had spilled a bit of the wine. He fruitlessly dabbed the damp spot before deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. Meanwhile Rufus refilled Shinou’s now empty glass.

“My Daikenja, get here.” Shinou said dragging his last words before taking another swing of his drink.

“I am here.”

“Noooo, here here.” And Shinou gestured with his unoccupied arm, the other still encircling Rufus. “Come.”

Ah. . . Well, if it was a command from his King, the Daikenja reasoned, he shouldn’t refuse it.

He crawled over, a bit shy at first, before laying himself in Shinou’s open arm. Shinou immediately pulled him close and the Daikenja’s black hair spilled all over Shinou’s chest.

“This is good.” Shinou said contempt. “You know, both of you have such long hair I can almost imagine myself with two women.”

“How about some more wine, You Majesty. Your glass is almost empty.” Rufus didn’t wait for his answer and poured his cup full again.

Rufus, are you trying to get him drunk on purpose?

“Listen you two.” Shinou said, not caring that he was getting to the point that he would wake up with a killer hangover. “This is very important. It’s a big secret. I have another reason why I have you two in my arms other than your pretty hair.”

Shinou tried to sit up straighter but instead ended up leading a bit too much to the front.

“When it’s cold like this, it’s very important to share body heat. In fact, skin to skin contact might be necessary. We should get naked.”

“No, we will not!” The Daikenja said firmly, feeling a bit disappointed at himself for expecting a real secret from his king. Shinou only pouted.

“Buuuut, my Daikenja. We might die.” He whined. “I can’t let my Daikenja die. My Daikenja can’t die. That would make me. . .”

Whether the distress of his king was genuine or not, the Daikenja still felt the need to comfort him.

“We won’t die. We’re in front of a fire and we exchanged our wet clothes for dry ones, remember.” The Daikenja let his head rest freely on Shinou’s chest. It was a good thing they were wearing red, his face wouldn’t stand out so much.

“So you’ll stay with me.” Shinou said content, keeping both of them close to his chest. It didn’t matter. It made a fine pillow anyway.

Meanwhile Rufus has somehow managed the impossible feat of removing their glasses to a safe distance while still being held trapped in the king’s arm.

“It was still an important secret though.” Shinou said now that the both of them had settled back down in his arms. He lay on his back, a few pillows keeping him comfort while their feet huddled together for warmth.

“It’s a good one.” Rufus decided. “I will pass this down to my family and they will do the same.”

“I don’t really know if it counts as a secret, though.” The Daikenja mumbled but no one really seemed to hear.

Shinou was dozing off. His eyes were falling shut and by the rising of his chest the Daikenja knew it wouldn’t be long before he was completely asleep.

Opposite to him Rufus was taking full advantage of her position and nuzzled into the crook of Shinou’s arm. When she caught the Daikenja observing her she had the decency to look away.

“It won’t be easy.” The Daikenja told her. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell her this, but something compelled him to talk. Rufus turned to him again. Their eye met, sharing a camaraderie; a shared bond for this man that held them captive.

“This man, he hides things and won’t ever be completely honest.”

“I know His Majesty lies to us sometimes.” Rufus said.

“He doesn’t like to rely on others.” He continued. “He won’t know his own limits.”

“We’ll carry his burdens. When he can’t carry them.” Rufus whispered back.

“He takes more than he’s willing to give.”

Why was he listing this?

“He will use you as he sees fit.”

Who was he warning?

“I’ll do anything.” Rufus finally said, echoing his own feelings.

A faint smile formed on his face. Resistance was truly futile.

“Careful. It may just come to that.”

The Daikenja was a brilliant man. Maou Shinou’s best strategist and number one confidant. He really ought to listen to his own advice more often.

-*-*-*-

Huh, what happened after that?

Murata racked his brain, trying to find the corresponding memory but seemed to draw a blank.

Though it was no wonder he suddenly remembered that night in the cabin.

“Oi, Murata. Just because you’re done with your task doesn’t mean you get to space out like that.” Shibuya reminded him. “Though I finally finished.”

Oh well. Murata smiled. It might have looked a bit familiar, but this king in front of him was far kinder.

. . . And currently trying to keep himself from falling asleep. It seemed his duties as the Great Sage would never end.

“Ah, Sorry, Shibuya. I just got caught up in something.” Murata said and then as he as Shibuya’s curious face, he added. “It was nothing important really. Though I better start doing my part.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m going to help you deliver the presents of course. As King and the Great Sage we can share the role of Santa. Even on Earth that man has many helpers, though I’m not going to wear a beard. My face will get warm and my glasses will fog up.”

Murata stood up and put the final presents in the large bag.

“In fact, why don’t I go ahead so you can put Lord von Bielefeld into a proper bed. He’s going to get a crick in his neck at this point.”

“Fine, but don’t deliver everything before I can catch up. I’ve been waiting all week for this.”

“Have you seen the size of that bag. I’m probably not even going to be done with this wing before you come join me.”

With a bit more trouble that he would like to admit Murata swung the bag over his shoulder, giving Shibuya and the sleeping form of Lord von Bielefeld a quick wave before opening the door.

From behind him a voice rang out to him.

“Nee, Murata.”

“What is it, Shibuya?”

“Thanks for always looking out for us.”

“. . . Don’t mention it. . .”

 

 


End file.
